En forma natural
by chappyxrukia
Summary: una confesion que se da en forma natural, ¿aquellos sentimientos aflorados seran correspondidos? ONE-SHOT ICHIRUKI


**_hola!_**

**_bueno aca traigo una ligera idea de one shot que se me cruzo ayer a la noche mientras estaba acostada en mi cama, es algo simple, espero que sea entretenido y de su agrado. _**

**_estoy trabajando en mis otras fics para actualizarlas, pero ultimamente las ideas no se me dan mucho, paciencia a los que la siguen ^^ ya tendran continuacion_**

**_saludos_**

**_noelia*_**

**

* * *

**

En forma natural

**Después de un día agotador de compras con su familia, Ichigo estaba dispuesto a adentrarse en su habitación para relajarse en su cómoda cama, subió con pesadez las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto la abrió cuidadosamente; el lugar estaba en penumbras, las compras habían sido tan largas que el sol ya se había ocultado, movió la perilla de la luz, el cuarto quedo completamente iluminado, echo un suspiro al notar como su cama era invadida por una intrusa, se acerco cautelosamente hacia su cama y una vez cerca de ella se colocó de cuclillas para observar con mas detalle a aquella que yacía en su cama, una sonrisa diabólica se le formo en el rostro cuando una idea bastante divertida se le cruzo por la cabeza para sacar a la "enana" como él acostumbraba a decirle para fastidiarla de su cama, pero se detuvo al ver reflejado en el rostro de la morena una mueca de disgusto y su respirar lento y pausado, la observo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que la menuda morena se quejo, su seño lucia mas fruncido de lo habitual y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, el chico de cabellera naranja preocupado intento despertarla suavemente – Rukia…- la llamo apoyando su mano sobre la espalda para moverla, pero esto provoco que la pequeña shinigami abriera los ojos abruptamente soltando un ligero alarido, el cual asusto al sustito de shinigami - ¿estas bien Rukia? – Pregunto buscando los orbes azul de la chica, al encontrarlos los noto decaídos, ella formo una pequeña mueca en el rostro que simulaban una sonrisa – no es nada – respondió para después volver a cerrar sus ojos, el joven que se encontraba a su lado echo un suspiro, apoyo nuevamente la mano sobre la espalda de ella para moverla y que esta abriera los ojos, pero la chica al sentir el contacto dio un respingo acompañado de una queja - ¿enana que sucede? – sus ojos color miel reflejaban preocupación – nada – respondió en un susurro la chica. -¡no me mientas!- Ichigo elevo la voz, al dar el respingo la camisa de la menuda chica se había levantado un poco dejando a entrever un poco de su espalda, la cual contenía una marca rojiza -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto rozando la marca con la yema de sus dedos, lo cual estremecía a Rukia – no es nada, por favor déjalo…- suplico mirando a su compañero con determinación - ¡No me jodas!- respondió él enfadado, y levanto un poco mas la camisa de la chica encontrándose con una marca mas grande - ¡no te preocupes!- dijo ella acomodándose la camisa, cuidadosamente se acomodo en la cama quedando sentada sobre ella - ¡maldición Rukia! ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Sus ojos trasmitían furia - ¡no es para tanto!- respondió - ¿Qué no es para tanto?- el chico enredo los dedos en su cabello anaranjado – tienes tu espalda completamente lastimada.**

**Esa misma tarde un Hollow había atacado a la shinigami por detrás, rasgando la delicada piel de la muchacha, dejando como consecuencia una enorme marca en la nívea espalda de la chica de ojos azulados.**

**- hay que curarte – con determinación comento Ichigo, la morena no puso objeción ante lo propuesto, el ardor que sentía en la espalda era insoportable, además de que aquel chico no iba a aceptar una negativa – si- resignada suspiro**

**Matar al hollow había sido algo complicado para la chica, había requerido utilizar tres hechizos para eliminarlo completamente al no tener sus poderes de shinigami al cien por ciento, anteriormente un solo ataque hubiera bastado para un hollow debilucho.**

**- no hace falta que me estés cuidando siempre – decía dándole la espalda al chico, mientras se encontraba sentada entre medio de las piernas de él – te vas a tener que desabrochar el corpiño para poder curarte – comento Ichigo ignorando a la morena, el rostro de Rukia se tiño de un color rojizo mientras él desabrochaba la prenda. – yo tendría que estar siempre a tu lado – comenzó a pasar cuidadosamente el algodón por la herida, soplando sutilmente para aliviar el ardor de la enana, la chica cerro los ojos disfrutando el momento. - ¿Por qué siempre queres estar protegiéndome? ¡yo puedo cuidarme sola ichigo!- aclaro fingiendo estar molesta ante la sobreprotección del shinigami sustituto - ¡calla enana!- elevo la voz, mientras abrochaba el corpiño – si lo hago es porque te quiero – beso uno de los suaves hombros de la chica, la cual giro su cabeza lentamente para observarlo, sus ojos reflejaban una luz especial, él la tomo del mentón y deposito en sus labios un dulce beso – odio que te lastimen, que te marquen – deposito otro beso en los tiernos labios de la shinigami – ya una vez perdí al ser mas amado en el mundo para mi, no toleraría que sucediera una segunda vez - sonrió ante el mutismo de la mujer, ella volvió a clavar su mirada hacia delante – te quiero enana- la abrazo posesivamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, ichigo sintió como sobre sus manos caían gotas – yo no te quiero Ichigo – respondió ella, ichigo dejo de respirar por unos segundos sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse - ¡YO TE AMO BAKA!- le grito, girando nuevamente la cabeza para depositar un beso sobre el cabello del chico.**

**¿Acaso había sido eso una confesión? ¡Claro! De eso no cabía duda, pero todo había resultado tan espontáneo, tan de manera natural, lo único que deseaban ambos era ahora que el estar uno junto al otro no fuera un sueño, porque de ser así dormirían por toda la eternidad para no separarse. **

**fin.**


End file.
